Ryder goes missing 3
The pups were breathing after all the running that they did. The ninja pups got them water. "Follow us so you can see our leader." they said. So they pups followed, and they were in a old building where they saw stray cats, dogs, and other animals. "Do you take care of all of those animals?" asked Duke. "Yes we do, that's how we got our name." said one of the ninja pups. "Chase I don't trust them." said Skye. "You don't have to, but if you want answers stay with us." said the rude ninja pup. "Who goes there?" "Its us leader, we have the Paw Patrol here that need our leader." the ninja pups said at the same time. "How did you know that we are the Paw Patrol" asked Zuma.The one ninja pup that was alittle shorter than him walked up, and put its paw under his tag. "We know everything about the Paw Patrol, and we know who you are."The leaders came from behind the shadow. One had black fur, and one spot on the body was gray, and had silver eyes. Then the other pup had the opposite fur color gray fur but one black spot and also had silver eyes. Duke mouth dropped when he saw the pup. The ninja pups removed their masks. "Welcome, I'm Platinum, and this is my sister Crystal." said Platinum. Crystal walked down, and stood next to her ninja pup friends. "These crazy pups are my friends, Wendy, Trixie, Azul, and Brittany." said Crystal. Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble mouths dropped also when they saw them. Chase saw them and used his paw to lift their mouths back up. "Nice to meet you." said Skye. "I always wanted to meet the Paw Patrol." said Crystal. "I know that you guys must be tired, so we will get dinner, then we will all sleep." said Trixie.The pups nodded. "Hey Crystal one of the pups said that if we want answers." Marshall started. "Yes follow me." said Platinum. So that pups did. "Whats going on?" asked Rocky. Platinum looked at them, "A man named Doctor Monty, a man that kills people for revenge." Platinum said. "How do you know how him?" asked Skye. Crystal stepped next to her brother with a sad face. He patted her on the back. "We killed our owners." said Crystal crying. The pups mouths dropped. Duke looked at Crystal's face, "Thats just cold what happen?" he asked. Platinum gave him an evil look. Duke backed up. "So what do you know about this guy?" asked Chase. "All we know is that, he has Ryder hidden in his hideout. Ryder was the one who told me and the girls to get his pup pad from Adventure Bay." said Azul. "So how are we going to get him back?" asked Everest. "Its pretty hard, but you guys might have to do some training first." said Trixie. The pups all looked confused, "Training!?!?" they said. "Hehehe yep, so you guys can move as smooth and fast as us. Ninja pups." said Brittany as she put down Rubble's collar. Rubble looked at what she had. "Wait how did you?" he started. "SSHHH hehehe a ninja can never tell. You have to find out." she said as she put his collar on him. The pups looked at Rubble who looked impressed by what she did, and looking at her as she walked away. "Dinner!" yelled Crystal and Wendy. They all ate, and they got to know the ninja pups. Then Skye was able to sleep with Crystal and her friends. Chase, Marshall, Duke, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma were in a different spot until Platinum walked over to them. "You guys can stay with me." he said. They nodded and walked with him. As they were walking they started to hear the girls giggling. "Got you Crystal" yelled Skye. Chase's face got alittle red, but he tried to get the thoughts out of his head. They all walked to Platinum's room. They all fell asleep. In the morning, Rubble and Chase were the only two that were awake. "Rubble I wanted to ask you something." Chase said looking at him. "What's up?" "Where did you go after we all said our good-byes?" Chase asked. Rubble looked down and looked back up at him. "I stayed at Katie's place helping her. I hid my digger. And whenever you came around I hide so it would seem like I left Adventure Bay. I didn't want no one to know where I was. We all stopped talking to each other after Ryder's "death"." Rubble said. "Dude, I wanted to stay in Adventure Bay, but I couldn't face the lost of Ryder. So I thought it was better for me to leave. But he should head to the girls and start this ninja training" said Zuma who was in a black outfit. So they got dressed in the black ninja outfits, and went to meet with the others, eat breakfast and start training. In the center of town, a tall building where Doctor Monty stay with all of his workers. "How is my prisoner?" he asked. "He is still alive." said one of his men. "Good bring him in, I would like a chat with him. Mwhahahaha" Dr. Monty said smiling. The men walked out and got a young boy, who had a bag over his head. He had cuts, bruises, and blood stains all over him. The two men took the bag off the boy's head. "Nice of you to be here Ryder, boys put him in a cage and chain him up in there." Dr. Monty said while eating lobster. "What do you want with me?" Ryder yelled. "O nothing, but since your father already died before he was able to pay me back. I know that he would be flipping in his grave right now. Knowing that I have you here with me, and your pups are no longer a team. So no one can stop me." "Wait you knew my father?"Ryder asked."Yes I knew your parents. We were all friends in college. Your father wanted to start a helping service in Adventure Bay, so I helped him. I gave him the money, since I took over this business. He never paid back, but then he would the nerve to not give me half the credit for service that he started. Then he had the nerve to come back here and ask for more money since he wanted to start building the Lookout, to have his son sleep there. So the next time he came in here, I cut him off from the money, he got mad and left. Your father's business wasn't going no good so I cut the money flow from it." "But my father was always a good man to the people of Adventure Bay" said Ryder. "I know, but there was another side of him that no one never knew, and sadly Mayor Goodway, my wife, knew that." "What did you do to Mayor Goodway?" yelled Ryder.Then the doors opened and Mayor Goodway walked out in a nice dress, "O hi Ryder, wait what happen to you?" she asked. "Hi honey!" "O Chris Monty, what did you do to Ryder while I was gone?" Mayor Goodway asked. "Nothing" he lied."Okay sure, let me guess you had your men beat him up because of his father. I don't think he know where the money is at." The mayor said. "What money?" asked Ryder. "Your father hid money that belongs to me. Its somehere in the Lookout." said DR. Monty. "So thats why your men continued to beat me to see if I know where its at." Ryder said looking at him.The Doctor nodded and so did Mayor Goodway. "So what are going to do with me now? And Mayor Goodway you were here all this time?" Ryder asked. "Well I came in here for a reason, I just found out that Ryder your father is still alive and so is your mother. And I already send some of the men over to Africa to get them. Ryder your doing to stay here, until your father comes, and once he does he will have a choice. Which is tell us where the money is at or he will be cleaning bleed of his hands. Which means that we will kill you Ryder, and for real this time. I have been part this plan, I would never turn down my husband plan, even if it means killing you Ryder. I just didn't want the pups to get into it. Right Chickaletta." "Berk Berk" said Chickletta who was on top of Ryder's head. "Wait Mayor Goodway, how do you know my parents?" "From my husband, Ryder your mom was in my wedding. I was married before Farmer Yumi's wedding, but I never told anyone." she said looking at her ring. "Men take Ryder back to his cell." said Monty.The men picked up Ryder's cage and walked out with it. Once they were in the basement of the building where Ryder had been trying. The men threw him in and locked the five doors. "I hope the pups can find me before my parents get here. I miss the pups, and they thought I was died for the whole time. But I can't believe that me parents are still alive and kicking." Ryder said trying to hold his tears back. Ryder started to get tired, "Katie" he said and then went to sleep. Chapter 2 click here Chapter 4 and 5 click here